


О шляпах и флейтах

by sophie_jenkins



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Translation, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_jenkins/pseuds/sophie_jenkins
Summary: Домик, оставшийся после печально известной Черной Алисии, стоял в запустении не один десяток лет. Но однажды Нянюшка Ягг обнаруживает, что из трубы снова идёт дым, огород вскопан, а у ограды пасётся весьма хмурый ослик. На землях Алисии появилась новая ведьма.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39





	1. Прибытие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Hats and Flutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042176) by [FixaIdea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixaIdea/pseuds/FixaIdea). 



> Хотя я прочитала около тридцати книг, посященных Плоскому Миру и изучила все вики-статьи, имеющие отношение к делу, сюда все равно могут закрадываться ошибки в таймлайне или даже просто сюжетные дыры. Но я рассудила - если уж сам Пратчетт мог махнуть рукой на такие нестыковки, то я могу сделать то же самое. - прим. авт.

Нянюшка знала, что поступает дурно. И к тому же бессмысленно. Домик высоко в ланкрских горах стоял пустым со дня смерти его последней владелицы. Ни одна ведьма не согласилась бы в нем поселиться. Ни одна ведьма не взяла бы на себя заботу об этих землях - участок давным-давно поделили между собой три ведьмы, живущие в округе. Лишняя работа, конечно, но куда деваться. Причина была та же самая, что и возбудила любопытство нянюшки Ягг. Имя последней владелицы.

Черная Алисия.

Хотя мало кто из ведьм может похвастаться приятным характером, Черную Алисию нельзя было назвать даже хорошей. Она служила наглядным примером того, что происходит, когда кто-то становится действительно плохим и перестает заботиться о таких условностях как Правильное и Неправильное.

Нянюшка и сама не знала, что она ожидает увидеть. Наверняка воришки давным-давно растащили все имущество, а об оставшемся позаботилась природа. Но мысль наведаться к дому Черной Алисии засела у нее в голове несколько дней назад и никак не желала пропадать. Она клещом впилась в ее мозг, и нянюшка Ягг наконец пожала плечами и решила сдаться. Утолим этот зуд, полюбуемся на разрушенные стены - а потом хорошенько выпьем. Вот и все.

Чего нянюшка Ягг никак не ожидала - так это того, что перед ней окажется старенький, но опрятный домик, из трубы которого идет дым, со вскопанным садом и осликом, пасущимся у ограды. 

Когда она подобрала челюсть, то осторожно толкнула калитку. Открыто. Нянюшка подошла к двери, параллельно ломая голову - кто из юных ведьм мог сейчас искать себе пристанище? И у кого хватило бы смелости заселиться именно в этот дом? Она постучала. Внутри послышался торопливый топот, негодующий возглас и грохот, за которым последовала приглушенная ругань. Наконец дверь приоткрылась, и в щелочке показалось улыбающееся дружелюбное лицо молодого человека.

Нянюшка прищурилась. Муж? Или сын?

– Добрый день! - она широко улыбнулась. - Могу ли я поговорить с хозяйкой?

Юноша моргнул и открыл дверь. Нянюшка тут же прикинула, что ему лет двадцать-тридцать. Одет он был в длинные черные одежды с алыми узорами.

– Прошу прощения, госпожа, но тут только я.

– Ах, правда? Никого нет дома, или ты здесь один?

– Вообще-то мы живём с мужем, но он сейчас в монастыре.

После такого ответа вопросов у нянюшки возникло еще больше. Быть может, всего лишь недоразумение? 

– Ты знаешь, кто жил в этом доме раньше?

Юноша нахмурился. Когда он наконец заговорил, в его голосе зазвучали отчетливые оборонительные нотки.

– Мне сказали, что раньше тут жила ведьма, но никто здесь не появлялся уже почти полвека. Что-то не так?

– Нет, нет, мне просто любопытно. Настолько любопытно, что я совсем забыла представиться. Гита Ягг, можно просто Нянюшка.

Улыбка вернулась на лицо юноши, он поклонился.

– Вэй Ин, второе имя Усянь, рад знакомству.

Нянюшка улыбнулась в ответ и похлопала ресницами. Молчание затянулось.

– Э-э-э… Может быть, чаю?

Нянюшка удовлетворенно кивнула. Ну что ж, он знал, как это делается. Наверное, сначала просто растерялся. Но когда она переступила порог, ее настроение снова испортилось. Все было завалено талисманами, диаграммами и зачитанными до дыр книгами с кучей пометок на полях. Валшебство. Она покачала головой и тяжело вздохнула - Эсме наверняка найдет, что сказать по этому поводу.

Напившись чаю, через час нянюшка ушла с еще большим количеством вопросов. Несмотря на все дружелюбие и словоохотливость, юноша ни словом не обмолвился о своем происхождении. На самом деле прояснилось только одно - вопреки первоначальной догадке нянюшки фамилия его была Вэй, а не Усянь.

Нянюшка закрыла за собой калитку и покачала головой. Ведьмы-мужчины встречались крайне редко, но тем не менее существовали. Господин Вэй был молод и хорош собой, что совсем не подходило для их ремесла, но по крайней мере, у него было верное чувство стиля и он обладал хорошими артистическими способностями. 

Посмотрим, подумала она. Посмотрим.


	2. Танец

Отношения Грибо с новой ведьмой были… скажем так, достаточно запутанными. По крайней мере, с точки зрения Грибо. Вэй Усянь, со своей стороны, никаких затруднений не испытывал — для него Грибо однозначно являлся ожившим концентратом мочи, мускуса и злобы, имевшим на него зуб после того, как Вэй Усянь пинком отправил его через всю долину за покушение на любимых кроликов Лань Ванцзи.

Грибо смотрел на вещи совершенно иначе. В лице Вэй Усяня он наконец-то встретил достойного противника, первого за все эти долгие, скучные годы! О, как они сошлись в поединке в ту первую, восхитительную ночь, только шерсть и волосы летели клочьями под луной! Грибо так не веселился с тех пор, когда последний медведь зарубил себе на носу держаться от него подальше. Наконец-то ровня! Настоящий враг! Почти что друг!

Грибо поставил себе цель сделать так, чтобы мужчина не забывал о нем ни на минуту. Старые проверенные методы — погрызть овощи в огороде или пометить свежевыстиранное белье — прекрасно работали, но ничто не выводило Вэй Усяня из себя так, как попытки придушить кроликов, хотя сам Грибо никак не мог взять в толк, что такого особенного в этих круглых пушистых комочках.

Ночь была многообещающей. Грибо проследил за Вэй Усянем и убедился, что тот дома. В самый раз для очередного нападения. Пролежав в засаде несколько часов (забавнее всего Вэй Усянь бывал, когда его прерывали на середине какого-нибудь дела), Грибо подобрался к клетке с кроликами и изучил новые защитные приспособления. Он подскочил и потянул когтями за проволоку.

Шли минуты. Ну где же он? Грибо сердито фыркнул на съежившихся кроликов. Чем он там занят? Ладненько… Рано сдаваться, скрасим тогда ожидание! Интересно, что припас для него его друг на этот раз?

Проволока поддалась.

Вспыхнул спрятанный талисман.

Из домика донесся резкий звук флейты.

Да. Да! Наконец-то!

_Потанцуем._


	3. Роды

Вэй Усянь, как ни удивительно, прекрасно вписался в окружающую обстановку. Ведьма-мужчина, замужем за другим мужчиной, практикующая очень нетрадиционные методы и совершенно невоздержанная на язык — все эти черты по отдельности наверняка навлекли бы на него неприятности, но вместе они образовывали нечто настолько невообразимое для среднестатистических обывателей Овцепиков, что тем оставалось лишь принять его как есть. Раз уж он не подходил ни под одну из существующих категорий, они создали новую, назвали ее «Вэй Усянь» и продолжили жить по-прежнему.

Однако не стоит думать, что обошлось без слухов. Напротив! Жизнь в Овцепиках обычно текла очень размеренно и начинала бить ключом только когда происходило что-то совсем из ряда вон выходящее. Так что жители с энтузиазмом набрасывались на все, что могло дать хоть какую-то пищу для сплетен, а молодой господин Вэй в этом плане был весьма сочным кусочком. Всего за неделю вести о его появлении добрались до Ланкра и Мела. Никто не знал наверняка, откуда он взялся, но неизвестность ничуть не мешала строить догадки, одну диковиннее другой, — и выдавать их за непреложную истину. так что Вэй Усянь происходил из ниоткуда и отовсюду одновременно, включая императорский двор Агатовой Империи и переулки Теней Анк-Морпорка. Одним из его самых больших недостатков, по крайней мере, по мнению Нянюшки, было то, что он ненавидел Грибо чуть ли не больше, чем все остальные. Впрочем, когда он узнал, что Грибо — кот Нянюшки, он прекратил распространяться о том, что сделает из него коврик, по крайней мере, в Нянюшкином присутствии.

Минула неделя, потом другая. Затем прошел месяц, работа делалась, и поскольку никаких новостей о вопиющей некомпетентности до ушей Нянюшки не долетало, она перестала о нем беспокоиться. И думала она о нем в данный момент лишь потому, что вышеупомянутый молодой человек стоял посреди ее кухни. Он тяжело дышал, колени у него подгибались, а обычно приятное загорелое лицо стало очень странного цвета, с оттенками серого, зеленого и свекольно-красного.

Нянюшка совсем не заметила, когда и как он вошел.

Он согнулся пополам. В таком положении открывался хороший обзор на странный цилиндрический прибор, прикрепленный к его спине.

— Там… Помогите… там…

Нянюшка крепко взяла его за локоть и впихнула в кресло. Вэй Усянь тут же попытался вскочить.

— Некогда, пойдемте, там ребенок…

Нянюшка пихнула его обратно.

— А теперь ты глубоко вдохнешь, выдохнешь и расскажешь, что же все-таки стряслось.

Пока Вэй Усянь изо всех сил пытался успокоиться, Нянюшка наконец-то смогла оглядеться. Первое, что ей бросилось в глаза — пропали цвета. Грибо застыл на полпути в кухню. И тут она заметила маленькое жужжащее устройство у себя на запястье.

— И что это, будь добр объяснить?..

— Позволяет Прокрастинатору… воздействовать и на вас… тоже… — Вэй Усянь все ещё тяжело дышал. Он указал на прибор у себя за спиной. — Замедляет время.

Нянюшка ещё раз взглянула на свое запястье. Ну и дела. Похоже, она серьезно недооценила своего юного коллегу.

— Понятно… Так что случилось?

Вэй Усянь сглотнул. Набрал воздуху.

— Миссис Кининг… она в тягости… с мужем… хотят, чтобы я помог, а я… понятия не имею, что делать. В деревне нет ни одной повитухи… только бабульки, но… миссис Кининг даже слышать не хочет… не знаю, кого просить…

Нянюшка прицокнула языком. Что ж, возможно, она все-таки _пере_ оценила его. Кто учил парнишку? Как можно было упустить что-то настолько важное?

— И почему именно ко мне? — продолжал стенать Вэй Усянь. — Почему они пошли с этим ко МНЕ?

Нянюшка пожала плечами.

— Ведьмы всегда выполняли обязанности повитух, ты должен был предвидеть, что рано или поздно к тебе обратятся.

Вэй Усянь уставился на нее так, будто у Нянюшки вдруг выросла вторая голова. Довольно долго он не мог выговорить ничего членораздельного.

— Я?.. Ведьмы — да, понятное дело, но…

Нянюшка посмотрела на него долгим взглядом. Он посмотрел на Нянюшку. Наконец нянюшка тяжело вздохнула и закрыла лицо рукой.

— Смотри. Если что-то крякает, как утка, ходит, как утка, выглядит, как утка и _живет там же, где жила предыдущая утка_ , люди обычно не заморачиваются и решают, что это вообще-то тоже утка.

— Ой…

— Именно так, — она кивнула. — Ладно, я только возьму свою сумку.

Но стоило им выйти за порог, как Нянюшка обнаружила еще одну проблему.

— Погоди-ка, как ты сюда добрался?

-…Пешком?

— Нетужки, — фыркнула Нянюшка, — скакать по горам я не стану.

— Прошу вас! Ради ребенка!

Нянюшка подняла руку.

— Я не сказала, что отказываюсь идти. Я сказала, что отказываюсь идти пешком. Подержи-ка, — она сунула сумку в руки молодому человеку и скрылась в домике. Не прошло и двух минут, как она вернулась со старой метлой. — Запрыгивай.

— Э-э-э…

— Парень, я была замужем трижды, ты меня уже ничем не удивишь. Так что держись крепче!

Они уже подлетали к дому Вэй Усяня, когда отставшие было мысли Нянюшки догнали ее.

— Откуда у тебя Прокрастинатор? — крикнула она через плечо. — Ты ведь не сам его соорудил?

— Подарок Лань Чжаня!

Ах да, таинственный супруг, которого почти никто не видел. Тот самый, который постоянно околачивался в своем монастыре… монастыре… с доступом к устройствам, меняющим течение времени…

— Ты ни разу не говорил, что твой муж — Монах Истории!

— Вы не спрашивали!

Нянюшка решительно отложила этот кусочек информации в сторону, аккуратно его завязала в узелок и прибрала для дальнейшего рассмотрения в спокойной обстановке. Сейчас у нее явно не было времени как следует его переварить. Монах Истории, черт возьми!  
Зайдя внутрь, они обнаружили мистера Кининга в том же положении, в каком его оставил Вэй Усянь: лицо искажено отчаянием, руки воздеты. Вэй Усянь быстро отключил Прокрастинатор и отправил его пинком куда-то за стопки книг и горы одежды.

— Как я и говорил, — он широко улыбнулся обеспокоенному мужу, — возможно, миссис Киниг будет с мужчиной неудобно. Но вам повезло! Так уж получилось, что сегодня у меня гостит госпожа Ягг, которая, я уверен, не откажет в помощи!

Муж был явно сбит с толку всем происходящим, но в расстроенных чувствах ему было не до таких мелочей, как женщина, возникающая перед ним прямо из воздуха. Он поднял заплаканные глаза на Нянюшку. Нянюшка улыбнулась своей самой профессиональной ободряющей улыбкой.

— Мистер Кининг, куда идти?

К счастью, все прошло легко, насколько роды могут быть легкими. Возможно, в повитухи Вэй Усянь и впрямь не годился, но у него хватало смекалки вовремя принести горячей воды и отваживать отца и прочих любопытствующих родственников, чтобы те не путались под ногами. Если у него и подгибались порой колени, то это заметила только сама Нянюшка. Ребенок родился, младенец и мать остались в целости и сохранности, комнату прибрали, распили по стаканчику, полагающемуся при таких радостных событиях, и наконец Нянюшка с Вэй Усянем смогли уйти.

Как только они повернули за угол, Вэй Усянь сполз по ближайшей стене, жалобно вздохнул и уставился перед собой. Нянюшка попробовала пальцем землю рядом с ним, убедилась, что сухо, и расположилась рядом.

— Знаешь, для того, кто и знать не знал, что занимается ведьмовством, ты неплохо справлялся. Кстати — а зачем? Если ты не ведьма.

Вэй Усянь по-прежнему смотрел перед собой остекленевшим взглядом. Он пожал плечами.

— Ну просто… Приходили люди, стучали, просили помочь… Когда я путешествовал, ну просто, чтобы посмотреть окрестности, соседние деревни, они делали то же самое. Приходили и просили помощи. Если я мог помочь, то что я, должен был отказывать?

Нянюшка моргнула и окинула Вэй Усяня взглядом — волосы всклокочены, но на лицо постепенно возвращается его обычная ухмылка, а ноги еще трясутся — неудивительно, пробежать с десяток миль по горам ради ребенка… Нянюшка улыбнулась.

— Ты справишься, парень, — она хлопнула его по плечу. — Ты справишься. Только обзаведись метлой.


	4. Чэньцин

В лесу сгинуть просто. Даже на равнине в светлых дубравах незадачливому путнику легко поскользнуться и утонуть в ручье, стать добычей диких животных или пасть жертвой самого опасного зверя — человека. В Овцепиках к перечню добавлялись холодные ночи и долгие морозные зимы. Любой, идущий по лесу, практически наверняка ступал по чьим-то останкам.

Нед Оддс об этом не задумывался ни на минуту. Нед вырос в городе, так что для него затаившаяся смерть и тление ассоциировались скорее с темными переулками, чем с какими-то там деревцами. Да, он родился в Овцепиках, но когда ему исполнилось три года, родители его отправились в Анк-Морпорк искать лучшей доли, так что воспоминаний у него не осталось. Как и реалистических представлений о том, что в Овцепиках его ждет. Он наслушался полных ностальгических вздохов рассказов матушки, и полагал, что увидит великолепные пейзажи, улыбающихся простых людей, не испорченных суматохой городской жизни, и вообще то, что называется буколической идиллией.

На самом деле его встретили непролазная грязь, пронизывающий ветер, слухи об участившихся нападениях бандитов, подъемы в пять утра и ворчливый дядюшка с устоявшимся Мнением о тех, кто называл это все « _буколической идиллией_ ».

Хотя пейзаж и в самом деле оказался хорош.

Нед потер лоб. Вышеупомянутый дядюшка как раз задавал жару местной ведьме.

— Если вы перестанете ерзать и сосредоточитесь, мы закончим гораздо быстрее…

— Ни разу не видал ведьмы, чтоб лечила людей, дудя в флейту!..

Ведьма крутанула флейту в пальцах и ткнула ею мистера Оддса.

— Вы же помните вашу предыдущую ведьму? Возможно, вам больше понравятся ее методы?

Нед предыдущую ведьму не помнил, но зато, по всей видимости, ее помнил мистер Оддс, потому что тот тут же захлопнул рот и замотал головой.

— Так и думал. Отлично. Тогда садитесь, спину прямо, ноги скрестить, как я вам показывал, и сосредоточьтесь.

Несколько минут пришли мирно. Господин Вэй играл то, что по его утверждению являлось успокаивающей мелодией. Нед раскрыл книгу, которую захватил с собой…

— Я просто к тому, что позвал вас из-за боли в животе, и все!..

Господин Вэй остановился. Нед заметил, что в глазах у него замерцал огонек, тот самый, что появляется аккурат перед тем, как человек начинает бросаться вещами, или, что было бы более применимо в данном случае, засовывать флейту в различные отверстия. Но господин Вэй ограничился всего лишь тяжёлым вздохом.

— Как я вам уже объяснял, чай, который я дал вам, тоже нужно обязательно пить. Он от живота. Но корень ваших проблем — в постоянной тревоге и волнении, и именно это я и пытаюсь убрать.

Его речь прервала миссис Оддс, заглянушая в комнату.

— Закончили? Мистер Лань пришел за мистером Вэем.

За ней показался высокий мужчина в бело-голубых одеждах с короткими блестящими черными волосами. Он склонился, протянул руку господину Вэю…

Время остановилось. Мужчины застыли, держась за руки и глядя друг другу в глаза. Нед мог бы поклясться, что легкий ветерок, под дуновением которого взлетели длинные волосы ведьмы и затрепетал край ее одеяния, принес с собой аромат пионов.

Нед моргнул.

И снова моргнул. Их уже не было. Нед смутно припомнил, как они раскланивались и прощались, но не был уверен.

— Вот они всегда так, — проворчал мистер Оддс. — Ведьмовская штучка. Или историко-монашеская. Заметь, как начинает запаздывать время, когда они так таращатся друг на друга. А нам приходится только терпеть и ждать. Жуть как странно.

Нед понятия не имел, что характерно для Монахов Истории, так что он занёс в свою память весь Миг целиком с пометкой: «И такое бывает».

Миссис Оддс покачала головой и сняла с волос мужа одинокий лепесток.

— А мне вот интересно, откуда лепесткам взяться в доме? Особенно осенью?

Нед огляделся, подыскивая себе занятие — иначе ему опять грозила перспектива доить коз. Его взгляд упал на красный мешочек. Когда и тетя, и дядя заявили, что в жизни никогда не видели никакой мешочек, Нед пришел к выводу, что тот принадлежал ведьме, и бросился вдогонку. Хотя бы еще несколько минут вдали от коз!

Господин Вэй и мистер Лань не торопясь шли по дороге в сторону домика ведьмы.

-…Самое ужасное, что они думают, будто я должен снимать их симптомы один за одним, по отдельности, и настораживаются, когда я пытаюсь показать им всю картину целиком, — пожала плечами молодая ведьма. — Так что теперь я вручаю им чай со странным запахом от того, что беспокоит в данный момент, и пытаюсь заниматься настоящим лечением, пока они еще слишком заняты, чтобы со мной пререкаться.

Нед догнал их и отдал мешочек. Господин Вэй засмеялся, рассыпался в благодарностях, провозгласил, что в следующий раз забудет собственную голову и продолжил путь. Нед изо всех сил попытался придумать какой-нибудь вопрос, лишь бы отдалить общение с козами, но в голову ничего не лезло. Оставалось только смириться. Козы так козы.

— Ты уже уходишь? — донесся до него голос господина Вэя. Нед воспрял духом и обернулся, но ведьма смотрела на мистера Ланя.

— В этот раз всего на неделю.

Мистер Лань нежно провел ладонью по лицу господина Вэя. Нед развернулся на пятках и поспешил прочь. Ему хватило и одного их Мига.

Еще несколько дней прошли так же рутинно, как обычно в горной деревне. То есть тихо, мирно, но среди мотыг, лопат, холодной воды и коз. Нед уже приступил к разработке плана побега, когда пришли новости о сожженной ферме на окраине Ланкра. На следующий день сожгли еще одну ферму, на этот раз выше в горах.

Это еще больше укрепило его решимость сократить визит. Он собрал сумку, передумал, разобрал ее, а потом снова собрал. Да, ему хотелось домой, но не окажется ли дорога еще опаснее? Ведь наверняка ни один уважающий себя грабитель не покусится на такую крохотную нищую деревеньку? Что здесь грабить? Ночью он ужасно долго ворочался.

Его разбудили крики — и кузен, что изо всех сил тряс его за плечи. Выйдя на порог, Нед пробормотал краткую молитву, обращенную к любому оказавшемуся рядом божеству, чтобы то хорошенько его стукнуло, когда ему в следующий раз взбредет в голову высунуть хотя бы нос за пределы Анк-Морпорка.

Несколько сараев и хижин уже пылали. Несколько человек волокли под уздцы лошадь трактирщика — единственную в деревне. Деревенские разбегались во все стороны — но не от страха, вовсе нет. За оружием. У бандитов были стрелы и зазубренные мечи, но они сами решили напасть на горцев. Ржавый старый меч ничуть не опаснее медведя, а жителям было что терять. К тому времени, как Нед вооружился какой-то доской, почти все сгрудились вокруг миссис Кининг. Она воинственно размахивала над головой тяжелой чугунной сковородой и проклинала нападавших на чем свет стоит.

Сердце Неда ушло в пятки. Бандиты не сбегут. Будет драка. Прольется кровь.

Воздух разрезала пронзительная нота.

Флейта.

Затрещал огонь, пламя окрасилось в зеленый цвет.

Все головы повернулись в сторону источника звука. За деревенским выросла тень. Высокая тонкая тень с кроваво-красными глазами. И эта тень играла на флейте.

Трудно сказать, что произошло потом. Из лесу хлынули силуэты — чем-то напоминающие человеческие — и напали на бандитов. Что это было — никто не разглядел. Да и не пытался.  
Все закончилось в мгновение ока. Стихли крики, нападавшие сгинули. Все, что от них осталось — пылающие хижины (огонь снова стал красно-оранжевым) и рассыпанные стрелы. Пугающая тень тоже исчезла, оставив вместо себя всего лишь молодого господина Вэя. Очевидно, он тоже вскочил с постели посреди ночи — об этом красноречиво говорили его босые ноги и спутанные волосы. Но сейчас он крутил флейту и казался слегка раздраженным, не обращая никакого внимания на замерших вокруг него жителей.

— Не стойте столбами! — крикнула миссис Кининг. — Пожар сам себя не потушит!

Чары спали, и все, включая Неда и ведьму, кинулись за ведрами и выстроились в цепь, передавая воду к пылающим постройкам.

Наутро Нед опять — теперь уже окончательно — собрал сумку. В углу со скрещенными ногами и идеально прямой спиной сидел мистер Оддс, а успокаивающая мелодия плыла по комнате.

Когда к обеду Нед вышел из деревни, ему ненадолго стало любопытно, что же все-таки может прятаться среди деревьев. В конце концов, в лесу легко сгинуть. Он тряхнул головой, прогоняя мысли, и направился в сторону Ланкра. В ушах у него все еще стояла мелодия флейты Вэй Усяня.


	5. Шляпа

Лань Ванцзи был доволен. Он наконец-то вернулся домой, а еще это был самый длинный его официальный отпуск. Записка от Настоятеля гласила, что тот явится как только упадет последний лист и покинет Монастырь по весне. Лань Ванцзи ценил поэзию, однако он не стал бы возражать, если бы Настоятель указал конкретные даты. Или хотя бы то, какое дерево подразумевалось — потому что здесь в горах росли преимущественно вечнозеленые растения. Но с другой стороны в записке явно фигурировало слово «весна», и Лань Ванцзи предпочел не думать о возможной пассивно-агрессивной интерпретации послания и решил придерживаться буквальной трактовки. Таким образом, получалось, что он сможет провести с мужем целых три месяца.

Он как раз хлопотал в кухне, заваривая чай. Вэй Усянь вышел к соседям, но должен был вернуться с минуты на минуту. Лань Ванцзи позволил себе небольшую улыбку и смахнул с лица несколько прядей — в день свадьбы он перестал брить голову, и теперь волосы отрасли почти до подбородка. Он еще не до конца привык — и теперь никак не получалось винить одного Вэй Усяня за клочья волос по всему полу.

В дверь постучали. Лань Ванцзи… поднял бровь, но только мысленно. Вэй Усянь стучать бы не стал. Еще один сосед? С едва слышным вздохом он поставил чайник и открыл дверь.  
На пороге стояла ведьма. Высокая, худая, одетая, как и полагается, во все черное. Лань Ванцзи сдержался, чтобы не вздохнуть снова. Только этого не хватало. Да, он знал, что ведьмы частенько проверяют, как идут дела друг у друга, но он был бы весьма признателен, если бы она выбрала какой-нибудь другой день. Тем не менее он поклонился и представился.

Ведьма коротко кивнула.

— Эсмеральда Ветровоск.

Сердце Лань Ванцзи ушло в пятки*.

Ох.

Та самая.

Он был уверен, что ничуть не изменился в лице — он никогда не менялся в лице, но он был столь же уверен, что его испуг от госпожи Ветровоск не ускользнул. Не зная, что делать, он поклонился еще раз.

— Вэй Ин скоро вернется. Чайник почти закипел. Входите.

Матушка невозмутимо села пить чай. Лань Ванцзи оставалось только мысленно паниковать. Завести разговор? Предложить поесть и сбежать в кухню под предлогом готовки?

Спасение пришло в лице мужа, ворвавшегося в дверь вихрем одежд и опавших листьев.

— Лань Чжань, Лань Чжань, ты не представляешь!.. Я сейчас смотрел овцу, у которой…

Вэй Усянь осекся и чуть не запнулся о собственные ноги.

-…Госпожа Ветровоск! Какая честь!

— Вэй Ин.

Теперь Лань Ванцзи поднял бровь на самом деле. Такое обращение, с одной стороны, было хорошим знаком — ведь чем больше ведьмы сердятся, тем они вежливее. Но с другой стороны, переходить вот так сразу на имя, данное при рождении… Все окружающие называли Вэй Усяня господином Вэем, за исключением самого Лань Ванцзи — и нянюшки Ягг, которая стала именовать Вэй Усяня а-Сянем сразу же, как только разобралась, как правильно образуются уменьшительные формы. Она по всей видимости очень прониклась к нему симпатией.

В голове Вэй Усяня, судя по лицу, пронеслись те же мысли. Он тряхнул головой и быстро спрятался за привычной ослепительной улыбкой, отбирая у Лань Ванцзи чайник и принимаясь разливать чай по чашкам.

— Чему обязан столь внезапным визитом?

— Я заглянула проверить, как ты тут справляешься, и если говорить начистоту… Неужели ты выходишь из дома в таком виде? На работу?

— Ну… да?

— И как люди могут воспринимать тебя всерьез, если ты даже одеваешься неподобающим образом? У тебя даже шляпы нет!

— Вообще-то есть, — Вэй Усянь кивнул в сторону соломенной шляпы, что висела у двери.

— И что это за шляпа? Ее сложно назвать остроконечной, и она совершенно точно неправильного цвета. Ни одна уважающая себя ведьма не станет разгуливать с непокрытой головой или… вот в этом.

Вэй Усянь уставился на нее с нечитаемым выражением.

Матушка не стала задерживаться. Отпустив еще парочку колких замечаний насчет «валшепства», она отставила чашку в сторону и распрощалась. Не успела за ней закрыться дверь, как Вэй Усянь спрятал лицо в ладонях, его плечи затряслись. Лань Ванцзи сморгнул. Он что, смеется?

Догадка не оправдалась — Вэй Усянь шмыгнул носом и потер глаза. Лань Ванцзи застыл, сердце его замерло, не в силах решить — подпрыгнуть к горлу или провалиться в живот. Он осторожно наклонился к мужу и обнял его.

— Вэй Ин?

У него мелькнула мысль — не кинуться ли за старухой и… ладно, не _очасовать_ ее, а просто проводить до дома и играть ей на цине до тех пор, пока она не свалится с ужасной мигренью. Но все же что случилось? Да, она была груба, но Вэй Усянь с улыбкой сносил и куда более худшие оскорбления. Возможно, ее слова оказались последней каплей?

— … Вэй Ин?

Вэй Усянь наконец поднял голову. Он сиял как ясное солнце. Лань Ванцзи снова моргнул.

— Мне можно носить шляпу.

— Мгм?

Вэй Усянь сел прямо и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Ведьмовская шляпа — это знак принадлежности к профессии. Ты сейчас слышал, как госпожа Ветровоск сказала — в своем стиле, конечно, — что я прошел испытание, что я достаточно хорош, — он засмеялся, на глазах его выступили слезы, но слезы счастья. — Мне можно носить шляпу. Я на своем месте.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Народ называл Лань Ванцзи Светоносным Господином, что само по себе говорило о его храбрости. Но даже храбрейшему из храбрых разумно опасаться ту, чье имя в переводе с тролльего означает “Гора, которую нужно обходить стороной”.**
> 
> ** Вы серьезно ожидали, что в фанфике по Плоскому миру мы обойдемся без примечаний?
> 
> (примечания автора)


	6. Старый друг

Овцепики — место своеобразное. Неожиданности следует там ожидать каждый день. Существа, повсюду считающиеся сказочными и мифическими, здесь водятся в изобилии, истории нежно обвиваются вокруг вашей шеи и ведут за собой, как заправский хитрюга-альпинист, и даже старая добрая география порой преподносит сюрпризы.

Возможно, именно поэтому в течение первой недели на ходячего мертвеца не обратили ни малейшего внимания, даже глазом не моргнули. Когда внимание всё-таки обратили, то тут уже в ход пошло не только моргание, или, скорее, зажмуривание, но и подпрыгивание с визгом каждый раз, когда мертвец оказывался поблизости. Предпринимать, впрочем, никто ничего не собирался. Время от времени мертвеца видели на обочине дороги, в лесу среди деревьев или на окраинах Ланкра. Активные действия начались лишь после того, как мертвец случайно напугал одного из многочисленных внуков нянюшки Ягг.

Итак, прекрасным солнечным осенним днём, после обеда, нянюшка, ее сын Ясон и его любимый молот затаились в кустах. Они вышли на охоту за мертвецом. Добыча обнаружилась легко. Она стояла посреди лужайки и смотрела на красивые листья, опадающие с деревьев. Она, точнее, он, несмотря на бледность и некоторую тугоподвижность, на удивление хорошо сохранился для трупа.

Нянюшка потерла подбородок.

— Пожалуй, с ним надо поговорить.

Ясон нахмурился.

— Это же мертвец!

— И что? — пожала плечами нянюшка. — Нужно мыслить шире. Не стоит относиться к людям с предубеждением лишь потому, что они немножечко умерли.

Мальчик — в крайнем случае, подросток — пока что не причинял никакого беспокойства, и, судя по тому, как он любовался танцующими в воздухе листьями, был разумным. Прямо сейчас он стоял к нянюшке спиной — он поймал особенно красивый алый лист погрузился в его изучение.

Ну что ж. Пока можно обойтись миром. Нянюшка как раз собиралась выйти из кустов, когда сзади послышался шорох и тихое пощелкивание. Она обернулась. В тени деревьев крался Вэй Усянь, уткнувшись носом в странного вида компас.

— А-Сянь? Значит, это твой? — прошептала нянюшка, когда Вэй Усянь к ним присоединился.

— Насколько мне известно, нет, — ответил он. — До меня просто дошли слухи, что в окрестностях завелись зомби, и я решил взглянуть.

— Ладно. На вид он дружелюбный. Пойдем поболтаем.

Нянюшка разгладила свои многослойные юбки. Ясон взвалил молот на плечо. Вэй Усянь вынул флейту.

Они вышли на свет. Зомби обернулся. Флейта со стуком упала на землю.

-…Вэнь Нин?

***

Матушка была недовольна. Она была настолько явно недовольна, что Гита Ягг сбежала с собственной кухни под предлогом ужасно важного дела сразу же, как только закончила разливать чай.

Хуже всего было то, что матушка и сама не знала, в чем дело. Разумные зомби не слишком распространены, это правда, но тем не менее они встречаются. И все-таки на самом краешке ее сознания копошилось какое-то неопределенное чувство неправильности, какое-то беспокойство. Другие люди назвали бы это предчувствием, но матушка знала — это то, что бывает, когда тебе многие годы доводилось бить в набат еще до того, как ты смог сформулировать причину.

Пока что не смог.

Матушка фыркнула. Что ж. Придется разбираться. Она уставилась суровым взглядом на Вэнь Нина. Тот в ответ попытался улыбнуться. Улыбка вышла неуверенная, но очаровательная, хотя и наводила на ощущение, что тот вот-вот расплачется — неплохо для трупа, который не способен плакать в принципе.

Матушка покачала головой и перенаправила взгляд на Вэй Усяня.

— Ты говоришь, он был твоим… ассистентом, я правильно поняла?

Вэй Усянь закивал и тоже заулыбался.

— Значит, он как Игорь, — матушка снова фыркнула. — Ведьмы не прибегают к услугам Игорей, ты же знаешь?

Вэй Усянь поерзал, но стойко выдержал ее взгляд.

— Но он не Игорь, он зомби. И он мой друг.

— Надеюсь, — матушка подняла бровь. — Потому что наниматели Игорей живут в мрачных темных местах, заливаются безумным смехом во время экспериментов и заканчивают на костре под ликование толпы.

Повисла тишина. Повисла тяжелее и многозначительнее, чем матушка предполагала. Вэй Усянь побелел, став одного цвета с Вэнь Нином, и оцепенел, сам Вэнь Нин опустил глаза в пол и выглядел так, словно хотел провалиться сквозь землю. Вэй Усянь ободряюще положил руку на его ладонь.

Ах, вот оно что. История.

Матушка вздохнула.

— Ладно. Если он вдруг поранится, постарайся сделать стежки как можно незаметнее. Ты теперь ведьма, веди себя соответственно.

— Он мой друг, — с мрачной серьезностью ответил Вэй Усянь. — Я привел бы его еще раньше, если бы мог.

Он повернулся к Вэнь Нину.

— Я хотел отправиться на поиски, но думал, ты уже мертв. Ну… мертвее. В полном смысле слова.

Вэнь Нин кивнул и сжал руку Вэй Усяня.

— Я тоже так думал.

Матушка закатила глаза и допила чай. Кажется, пока ситуация под контролем. Она почти переступила порог, когда вспомнила.

— И еще, Вэй Ин, постарайся не взрывать свой домик слишком часто. Люди могут подумать _всякое_.

***

Что именно произошло с Вэнь Нином, как он оказался в Овцепиках — он и сам не знал. Он смутно чувствовал, что смерть молодого господина Вэя ему не померещилась, но тем не менее господин Вэй стоял перед ним в целости и сохранности. Его странный, молчаливый муж лишь пояснил, что все произошло в реальности, которой больше не существовало. Понятнее не стало, но подробнее господин Лань не распространялся, а сам Вэнь Нин не настаивал на объяснениях.

***

Завывал ветер, деревья гнулись к земле, скрипели стены домика, но Вэй Усянь не обращал ни малейшего внимания, даже не замечал. Его посетила Идея, Идея, которую нужно было проверить и опробовать прямо сейчас.

Лань Ванцзи и Вэнь Нин наблюдали в полной тишине, как он бегал взад и вперед по комнате с кистью в руке, перебирая книги, и отбрасывая в сторону неподходящие. Наконец он склонился над столом, бросил еще один свиток сверху все растущей стопки, приготовил тушь, бумагу для талисманов, потянулся за ингредиентами для зелья…

Рука тяжело легла ему на запястье.

— Вэй Ин, — произнес Лань Ванцзи, — не сейчас.

Вэй Усянь моргнул. Он даже не заметил, когда Лань Ванцзи поднялся.

— Но почему? — капризно протянул он. — Меня посетила прекрасная идея, и ты же знаешь, я забуду, если не займусь ею прямо сейчас!

— Не сейчас, — повторил Лань Ванцзи. — Посмотри на небо.  
Вэй Усянь посмотрел.Низкая черная туча шла к ним с равнин. Издалека донесся глухой раскат грома.

Он осторожно положил кисть и отступил от стола.

— Хорошо. Не сейчас.

Лань Ванцзи сжал его ладонь и провел большим пальцем по костяшкам.

— Помни, что сказала госпожа Ветровоск. Помни об Истории.


	7. Уличная еда

Мэгги Уиттл в четвертый раз собрала и разобрала сумку. Она — и ещё несколько молоденьких ведьм-учениц — отправлялись в Анк-Морпорк на двухнедельную полевую практику. Большинство, включая Мэгги, покидали Овцепики впервые в жизни.

— Едешь в большой город, м-м?

Мэгги аж подпрыгнула от неожиданности. Господин Вэй Усянь рассмеялся и прислонился к дверному проёму.

— Спокойно, я к хозяйке. Все собрала?

Мэгги покосилась на свои жалкие пожитки. Потом подняла глаза на господина Вэя. Молодая ведьма фыркнул и прицокнул языком.

— Не трясись ты так. Вы же едете все вместе. Если что-то забудешь, другие поделятся. Хотя… Пожалуй, могу дать совет, — он отлип от дверного проема. — Держись подальше от уличной еды.

— Все настолько плохо?

— Даже хуже. Сплошное разочарование. Мой любимый автор путеводителей, Лян Дохуа, ее расхваливает, но она ужасно пресная, а с живостью никогда не угадаешь.

— Э-э-э?..

Вэй Усянь усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Она либо чересчур живая, либо перестала быть живой слишком давно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Лян Дохуа - то, что получается, если забить в гуглопереводчик "Двацветок" (прим.авт.)


	8. Человек в белом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> А теперь отклонимся немного в сторону. У нас гость!

С тех пор, как незнакомец в белом поселился в лесу неподалеку от Ланкра, прошло уже несколько месяцев. Чаще всего его видели на крыльце дома Матушки. Он то чистил овощи, то подметал, то просто сидел и грелся на солнышке. Учитывая, сколько времени он там проводил, поползли слухи, что, подобно нянюшкиному Грибо, котенок Ты тоже обрела человеческую форму.

И даже то, что Ты была женского пола, никого не смутило. Если уж она смогла освоить превращение в человека, то изменить такой пустяк — сущая ерунда, правда?

Тиффани видела его пару раз, и то, мельком. Неизменно доброжелательный и вежливый, он и сегодня приветствовал ее лёгким кивком. Он копал грядку под капусту — и выпускался в грязи до колен, а длинные белые рукава он завязал за спиной. Тиффани в ответ помахала рукой.

Беседы с Матушкой всегда несли в себе элемент приключения. Если разговор не иссякал в первую же минуту, то потом он часами мог вращаться вокруг коз (и только через несколько дней до вас доходило, что на самом деле вы обсуждали свободу воли) или же, как сейчас, перепрыгивал на самые неожиданные темы. Например, речь могла зайти о богах. О них у Матушки имелось свое _мнение_.

— И я всегда говорю, что в богов верить бессмысленно, — Матушка припечатала свою тираду гневным фырком.

— Но ведь они существуют? — уточнила Тиффани.

— Разумеется, существуют. Но незачем их поощрять, мало ли им в голову ударит. К тому же от них все равно никакого проку. Даже картошку не могут как следует почистить.

Тиффани открыла рот, чтобы попросить объяснений, но ее опередил слегка обиженный возглас.

— Я вообще-то стараюсь, прошу заметить!

Матушка презрительно хмыкнула и вышла на крыльцо. Тиффани последовала за ней.

Человек в белом опирался на лопату. Вид у него был поникший.

— Тогда старайся лучше, — рявкнула Матушка. — Казалось бы, бог войны, должен уметь обращаться с ножом, однако ж! Ты даже не чистишь картошку, ты просто отрубаешь от нее куски с кожурой!

Человек не то пискнул, не то всхлипнул и ещё больше втянул голову в плечи

У Тиффани на языке крутились вопросы. Много вопросов. Впрочем, после краткого раздумья, она решила их там и оставить. Некоторые вещи лучше не выяснять.

***  


Матушка уставилась на госпожу Увертку. Госпожа Увертка уставилась на Матушку. Наконец Матушка расцвела своей самой гнусной и самой вежливой улыбкой.

— Боже мой, подумать только, я совсем забыла, что вы придете. Надо поставить чайник.

Она обернулась и крикнула вглубь домика:

— Ляньлянь, будь добр, помоги старушке. Ты же приготовишь нам что-нибудь перекусить?

**Author's Note:**

> Наверное, следует уточнить, что образы Вэй Ина и Лань Чжаня здесь - это смешение образов из дунхуа и "Неукротимого".


End file.
